


[Podfic] A Little Push in the Right Direction by crossroadswrite

by taikodragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Gen, Growing Up Together, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Understated Mates, i mean what, they're like the worst kept secret of Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: “Can I see your wolf face?”Derek flushes all over, ducks his head and kicks the carpet awkwardly. “I, uh, can’t really shift into my beta shift.”Stiles squints at him and for a split second the color of his eyes turns liquid, like there’s whiskey sloshing around in the irises. It’s subtle enough that it could pass for a trick of the light but Derek knows better; growing up peeking at an array of supernatural creatures from behind his mom’s legs taught him enough to take a step back.“Maybe you need a push.”
Relationships: Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] A Little Push in the Right Direction by crossroadswrite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Push in the Right Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272628) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



> Well, I checked and I had asked to do this one all the way back in 2018. Thank you for being patient. 
> 
> Thank you to [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite) for letting me podfic this fic and please check out their other works!

[](https://imgur.com/Jan33NW)

  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [52.9mb/00:22:59]](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7rpqsae2hqga7j7/TWSterek_-_A_Little_Push_in_the_Right_Direction_by_crossroadswrite.mp3/file)
  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/Krt7ZWlD4J0)



**Author's Note:**

> [[Podfic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods/status/1356479651477037057?s=20)]
> 
> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
